Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!?
is the sixteenth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis Masakage plans to use the latest Youkai to target Takaharu and Fuuka's father, who gave up on his dreams once he lost the ability to perform ninjutsu. Plot After the Ninningers battle a group of Jukkarage, Takaharu and Fuuka part ways with the others to buy a Father's Day gift. However, five remaining Jukkarage begin trailing them by Masakage's orders, only to be quickly noticed and defeated. Masakage then reveals he had planned this so the Ninningers would let their guard down. Back at home, Tsumuji heads out for a grocery store sale, secretly planned by Masakage, before Fuuka can give him his present, just as StarNinger arrives to battle Takaharu. Masakage then uses the fountain pen that Tsumuji drops to create Youkai Kasabake, who creates rain. Kasabake then disguises himself as a free to use umbrella, which Tsumuji thankfully borrows. The Ninningers arrive and figure out Kasabake's presence. As Tsumuji turns back to recover his lost fountain pen, Takaharu exposes Kasabake, who flees. Tsumuji tells Takaharu and Fuuka about how he was previously a ninjutsu prodigy training to become the next Last Ninja until his ninjutsu suddenly disappeared during his teenage years, leaving him with nothing but the ability to summon a weak breeze. Takaharu then tells him that they'd help him reach his dreams of becoming a ninja. To do this, the Ninningers use their own Goton Shuriken to amplify Tsumuji's weak ninjutsu to fend off Kasabake and a gang of Jukkarage. In this process, Kasabake seemingly finds the Ninningers' base, but falls for the Mirage Building Technique and ends up in an unidentified area. The Ninningers then engage into battle, but Kasabake easily overpowers them. By gathering all his energy, Tsumuji finally manages to use the Tornado Technique to block Kasabake's onslaught and lift Takaharu at the Youkai to destroy him. Kyuemon enlarges Kasabake, who rapidly strikes Shurikenjin and Bison King without leaving an opening to transform into Shurikenjin Drago. However, once UFOmaru strikes him out of the sky, King Shurikenjin is formed and the Youkai is swiftly destroyed. Tsumuji is once again unable to use anything but weak ninjutsu, leading Kinji to believe his concern for his family had given him a miracle. As a father's day gift, Takaharu and Fuuka had coincidentally purchased him a new fountain pen. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin, King Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Yokai Kasabake: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru, UFO (UFOmaru), Combination (King Shurikenjin) *AoNinger - Goton (Water Setting), Dragomaru *KiNinger - Kakuranger (Cloning Technique), Goton (Earth Setting), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Goton (Metal Setting), Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Byunmaru *StarNinger - Furai (Wind Setting), Rodeomaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34, . *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 16 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 15' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 2 **'Red': 5 **'Green': 3 **'Yellow': 6 DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day, Shinobi 14: Beware of the 'Help-Me' Scam!, Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed and Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!?. Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢父ツムジはスーパー忍者!?｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢父ツムジはスーパー忍者!?｣ See Also